


The Phoenix

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Phoenixes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: I'm not really sure where this came from, but here it is.I'm very much considering extending this at some point in the future.





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

Ashes fall around us,  
And the phoenix should rise.

Until it doesn’t.

The ashes fall,  
And the phoenix lies within them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
